


Curiosity

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Crack, Food Porn, Foodporn 'verse, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, 79 "Pregnancy," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“Hey Sesshoumaru, what’s mpreg?”

Sesshoumaru opened one eye and stared at his half-brother.

“Okay, I know what it is but is it possible?”

“Hmm?”

Sesshoumaru turned on his side to more fully stare at his brother.

“Well, there’s all those stories online where male demons and hanyous can get pregnant.”

“Inuyasha, if you and Kouga have not gotten knocked up yet, I sincerely doubt it’s going to happen.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow and waited for his half-brother to continue.

“It’s not like you never bottom. I know what you and Kouga do when I’m not here. Maybe we should just get a bottle of tequila...”

Sesshoumaru ended Inuyasha’s rant with a light punch to the arm.

“Hey! You should be nice to me! I did that weird thing from the magazine!”

“It was not weird.”

“Says the pervert.”

“And tell me hanyou, what does that make you?”

“Huh?”

“You’re the one that lets someone you consider to be a pervert do supposedly weird things to you.”

“Shut up.”

“I was attempting to sleep when you started this stupid conversation.”

“Listen bastard...”

“I leave for two seconds and you two start fighting.”

The bickering siblings looked up to see Kouga walk into the room, popsicle in hand. He walked over to the bed and flopped down between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

“What were you two talking about anyway?”

“Mpreg.”

“What?”

“Inuyasha wanted to know if male pregnancy was possible.”

“Of course not! Right?”

Inuyasha shrugged and Sesshoumaru gave a non-committal grunt.

After a few moments of silence, Kouga noticed Sesshoumaru was staring intently at his mouth while he sucked on the end of his popsicle. He looked to his right and noticed Inuyasha was doing the same. Kouga slid the frozen treat past his lips and pulled it back out again. He repeated the action again and again until his audience was practically salivating, then he viscously bit off the end of the popsicle.

“Oh come on!”

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“Because I spent last night with dog-dick shoved up both ends and a certain two brothers went right to sleep when they were done before I could cum!”

“But you had fun tonight didn’t ya?”

“Did I Inuyasha? No, tonight you two just ignored that I was even here!”

Kouga turned onto his stomach in an attempt to signal to Inuyasha that the conversation was over. Inuyasha started walking his fingers up the back of Kouga’s thigh.

“We could make it up to you, ya know.”

Kouga twisted around to yell at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru took advantage of the distracted wolf demon and stole his half eaten popsicle. Kouga stopped yelling mid rant to turn and glare at the dog demon sucking on his frozen treat. Inuyasha watched as Kouga slid out of bed, stormed out of the room and slammed the door without a word. Inuyasha then looked at his brother.

“What do you think he’s gonna do?”

“Probably pee on my bed again.”

“I thought you’d like something like that Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha in the arm again.

“That’s it! I’m never doing weird things from magazines for you again!”

“What about from movies?”

“Pervert.”

Just then, a loud crash was heard from Inuyasha’s room.

“Tomorrow I start asking Kouga if he’s gaining weight.”

“Don’t forget to tell him he’s glowing.”


End file.
